


Freedom Makeouts

by HerenorThereNearnorFar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerenorThereNearnorFar/pseuds/HerenorThereNearnorFar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slavery, politics, lost causes, and their relationship all go hand in hand. And maybe it's a little unstable but they still make it work. Clone Wars era Padme and Anakin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom Makeouts

Anakin Skywalker was a glutton for attention, she'd known that when she married him. And yes, she could write it off as a side effect of his upbringing but frankly she shouldn't have to deal with a grown man sulking on her couch, traumatic childhood or not. 

"You should go get yourself something to eat." she finally suggested after a nearly half an hour of brooding. His pervasive moodiness was throwing off her politicking.

Anakin shook his head. "Do you need anything?" he asked gently. 

Padme smiled, feeling the sudden rush of vertigo that always accompanied his kindnesses, no matter how common they were. "I'm fine, Ani." 

With the easy stride of someone in perfect shape Anakin wandered over until he stood close enough to block the muted buttery light trickling through the apartment's large windows. "You sure? You overwork yourself, you know."

"I'm certain." she assured him. It had only been a few hours. The tugging pain in her hands wasn't quite at the point of distraction yet, she'd certainly worked through worse. 

Her husband leaned over, bracing himself against her desk. His sharp blue eyes glanced over her papers. Padme decided this was probably better than the sulking. It was good for him to be interested in things. Sometimes after he got back from the front he was too quiet. "What are you doing?" Something about his body language added an unspoken 'And when will you be done?'

"Just reviewing reports pertaining to a few bills I'm helping pass through. And a drafting a speech to make to the Senate next week. We desperately need to strengthen anti-slavery procedures at spaceports." she said absently, clicking through a few messages from other senators and politicians. Teas and dinner and thinly veiled manipulations distracted her enough that she barely noticed the light in Anakin's eyes.

In fact she didn't really notice anything amiss at all until the weight of the knee he rested on her plush chair made her to dip slightly to the side. It was then that she turned and found him far beyond the generally accepted limits of personal space. 

"You're amazing." he informed her. 

She blinked. "Thank you? Is something wrong?"

Anakin shook his head; the tips of his too long hair brushed her cheek. It reminded her of catching bugs when she was little, how tiny legs and wings felt on your skin, just unsettling enough to make you shudder. Padme added 'Discuss haircuts' to her mental to do list, mostly because the line of thought kept her from being concerned about Anakin's sudden need for them to be nose to nose. 

His sharp eyes noted her concern and he smiled in the way that always made his scar twist, a little wry and a little self-conscious. He backed away a few inches and stared intently at the crude stylus holder on her desk, a gift from one of her nieces. "When I was younger I was going to free all the slaves."

Padme softened. "I remember. And now you're doing a good work, Anakin. You're keeping the Republic's laws, protecting people."

He nodded, not looking at her. "But all the people I was going to take care of, they're still there on Tatooine. Helping the Republic doesn't help them. But you do, or at least you try to." 

"Oh." There wasn't much Padme could say to that. She wanted to assure him of the value of his own work but sensed that might just make things worse and so she was left with silence and Anakin's trust filling her head, like the expensive, elaborate drinks at Senate events, exquisite and dizzying. 

He fidgeted, looking suddenly vulnerable and boyish. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no." Padme summoned a smile. "It was just surprising. And I think you sell yourself short. A lot of my work on the subject was inspired by you. When I was younger I barely realized it was such a problem." That hadn't come out sounding great and she hoped it wouldn't make things worse. 

Luckily Anakin grinned. "Are you saying I'm your muse?" 

Padme half turned so she could grab another report to read, if only to have something to do with her hands, and nodded. "You actually were listening to me talking about the new art exhibit the Chancellor is sponsoring, then."

"You have a beautiful voice." Anakin grew more serious again. "But really, you're amazing." Even without looking Padme could tell he was considering something. "Can I kiss you?"

"For supporting a sentient trafficking bill?" Padme asked, a touch of incredulity colouring her voice.

"Yes." Her husband replied in total seriousness. 

Padme bit her lip. "Let me reply to this note from Mon." 

Leaning against her desk Anakin waited. There was a touch of loom in his demeanour. It made Padme a little worried but ultimately, this was Anakin. She trusted him. 

Besides, she thought as she stood and leaned into his embrace, there were worse things in the galaxy than getting kissed for justice.


End file.
